


Jigsaw

by aisatsanashiba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reese's Equals Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisatsanashiba/pseuds/aisatsanashiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was a metaphor, dumbass. I AM the peanut butter." Stiles flails his arms to make the point really sink in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jigsaw

"So, are we going to meet up once a week to share what’s new and different around town in hopes of getting a jump on the new bad guy?” Lydia only sounds half mocking, which Stiles is going to take as agreement because, yes, that is exactly what they are going to do. It might have been Stiles idea. And if Stiles might have gotten that idea from a rerun marathon of Buffy? Well, no one had asked.

Isaac looks less convinced. “Will it really help if we don’t know how to stop something new? We aren’t very good flying blind.”

"That is why you always have to look on the bright side. Example, at least I’m safe from the next darach that rolls into town jonesing for a sacrifice." Stiles is really quite happy about that.

Isaac fixes him with a flat stare. “How do you figure?”

"Hm? Oh, I mean, I don’t guard anyone, I’m not a healer, and, you know, I’ve always been more a lover than a fighter."

"Dude, I’m pretty sure you have to be someone else’s lover. Solo missions do not count." Scott giggles at his own joke. No one else does. Since it isn’t funny. A little self-abuse is important in a young man’s life.

Peter cocks an eyebrow at Stiles. Maybe leers a little. “You didn’t say anything? He’s your best friend, Stiles. Shame on you.”

Stiles really doesn’t appreciate the sarcasm. Dick. “I did tell him.” He snaps at the man, and then turns to his bro in exasperation. “I did tell you. Last week, remember? Call of Duty, pizza, red bull. Scott, dude, peanut butter and chocolate.”

Scott just looks confused. “I thought that was a metaphor.”

"It was a metaphor, dumbass. I AM the peanut butter." Stiles flails his arms to make the point really sink in.

“Actually, considering all the various positions, you were the chocolate. I was the peanut butter.” Bastard wouldn’t stop smirking. Stiles hated that smirk. Except he really didn’t. Damnit.

Then Derek is walking down the stairs looking confused. His eyebrows dance across his forehead and demand an explanation.

Scott beats him to it. “Duuude, you boned Peter Hale! What the hell, man?”

“When?” Derek doesn’t even bother making it sound like a question.

“Uh…” Stiles rings his hands together and glares over at Peter. The wolf’s poker face is firmly in place. “I came over after the second virgin sacrifice. Figured I’d be safer with the super-powered puppies, you know.”

“Damnit, Stiles,” Derek sighs and pinches his nose. Stiles knows he hates the dog jokes. Whatever. Stiles is hilarious.

“Anyway, I was freaking out about being murdered, and he saved me from being brutally sacrificed and left in the woods for my father to find.”

Several members of the pack have turned to glare at Peter. Like what the hell even was that. It isn’t until Lydia scoffs and says, “So, he took advantage of you, and even tried to make himself out to be the hero. Sounds about right,” that Stiles understands why.

Peter shoots her an unimpressed look before turning his blank mask back to Stiles. He’s letting Stiles take the lead on this. He’s giving Stiles an out.

Stiles hesitates before smiling softly at Peter. He might be a sarcastic bastard, but then again, so is Stiles. They just fit. Two jagged puzzles pieces. Wear and tear had frayed their edges but the scene they made was still beautiful. “No, he didn't take advantage of me. I practically pounced him the first time.”

Every head in the loft whips back to him. “FIRST TIME!?” Scott wails pathetically and looks a little green.

Peter just throws his head back and laughs gleefully.


End file.
